Jungle Book: The Passing
by NoRatCat
Summary: At the end of her life, Bagheera finds comfort in one dear to her heart. Fic based on the Russian animated film: The Adventures of Mowgli. Fem Bagheera


Bagheera could feel her life dimming. She often wondered what it was life to have one's own life flicker away to nothing? She had seen death many a time, but to actually feel it in one's self was a different matter altogether. This was the eventual end for all creatures, either by natural causes, or having it stolen away from them. This was the former, for she had managed to live while escaping death during her youth, though it had nearly claimed her before. But she couldn't avoid it now. It was coming, and she would face it. She was just about prepared to closer her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

"Grandmother?"

She felt a breath escape her. Her eyes slowly opened up, and before her saw a sight that brought a smile to her face.

"Andhera. What a pleasant surprise." Bagheera spoke.

Standing before her was a young panther, an adult, but still young by the reckoning. Gazing at her, Bagheera could have sworn she was looking at her reflection. But it wasn't herself, but rather her granddaughter.

Andhera walked over to her grandmother, staring down with concern. "I just came to check on you. I'm sorry if I'm intruding." She apologized.

"Nonsense my child. I'm actually glad you came. It brings me peace." The old panther explained.

Andhera wasn't her only grandchild, but one that she had especially taken a shine to. Not to say she didn't love her other grandchildren, but Andhera and her had forged a bond. One that had gotten stronger as time went on.

"Please my dear, sit." Bagheera beckoned.

Andhera obeyed, showing her grandmother the utmost respect. "Is everything alright Grandmother?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Just tired." Bagheera answered. "So very tired."

"Well maybe once you've rested, we can go for a walk together?" Andhera asked hopefully.

A sigh escaped Bagheera. "I'm sorry my child. I don't feel like moving about."

"Oh okay. Well we can just stay here if you'd like?" Andhera compromised.

A purr of a chuckle peppered out of Bagheera. "Yes. That would be lovely."

Despite her grandmother's jovial mood, Andhera could tell something was amiss. "Grandmother? Is something the matter?"

Bagheera knew she couldn't hide it any longer. The more she put it off, the more of a sting it would become. She wanted to lesson the burden on her granddaughter.

"I'm old Andhera. So very old." Bagheera began. "I've lived to raise children, watched them raise children of their own, and now my grandchildren are grown. My time is at an end."

Andhera let out a short gasp. "What? That's crazy! Grandmother you're just tired. It's-"

"Andhera!" Bagheera's voice rose slightly, bringing the younger panther to attention. "Andhera it's my time. I've lived a full life. I have no regrets."

"But,"

"Do you remember all the time we spent together when you were a cub?"

The question came so suddenly, Andhera hardly had time to react. "Yes,"

"Oh those were wonderful time. You were so bright and inquisitive, always questioning things, and looking to me for answers. I treasured those moments." Andhera had been one of her best students after all.

Andhera felt silence grip her throat. She wanted to say something, but found herself holding back.

"Don't hold back child. Speak your mind."

And her grandmother's words brought her own out. "I treasured them too Grandmother." She felt a burning sensation in her eyes. She tried to fight it back, wanting to appear strong. Her grandmother had instilled in her strength to last her through anything.

"I know you feel pain in your heart my child. But you've always held a powerful spirit." Bagheera remarked with pride.

"It's only because of you I have it. You've taught me so much." Andhera said, smiling slightly.

"Remember what I have taught you my child. Pass on what you have learned to any children you may have. And remember my soul will always be with you."

Andhera stared solemnly at her grandmother. "I know Grandmother. I'll remember."

Hearing that brought a smile to the old feline's face. But it was at this critical moment, she could hold on no longer. She felt another gasp escape her, drawing low as her head fell and her eyes closed. Andhera watched, waiting and hoping for a sign that breath still remained within her grandmother.

"Grandmother?" She asked. No response. "Grandmother?" The burning sensation plagued her eyes and just as her grandparent, she too could no longer hold on. Or rather, hold back.

She let the tears fall, let the sobs slip out of her throat. And she let it all out, didn't hold back. Just laid there, tears falling to the ground. She continued, not caring if anyone saw her, didn't care if anyone scoffed. It lasted until the tears no longer flowed. She let out solid breaths, brisk at first, but slowing down into a steady pace. She waited for a moment before rising to her paws. She gazed upon her grandmother's lifeless corpse, and considered herself for the moment. She would have to tell her father, her aunts, her cousins. But first she needed time to herself. Time to reflect and ease the pain.

Andhera continued to walk, not caring where she was going, but eventually she came to a stop. She looked up with her tear stained eyes at the shining moon. Honestly she wasn't sure if she would move past this, but she knew she would have to. It's what her grandmother would want, what she taught her, and being her blood she would have to.

Bagheera was gone, but her legacy remained, and it would remain so, for even if a creature departed from this world, their mark would stay imprinted upon the earth. Whether it be through the things they had said, things that have done, or even the creatures they touched. Andhera knew that most of all. Her grandmother had left her mark within her, and she would keep her alive in her memories.

Memories may fade, but they were never truly forgotten.

A/N: Okay. This is a really obscure one. Not many people have probably heard of the Russian adaptation. But it remains one of my favorites. It was also one of my earliest exposures to a gender flip in an established story. Frankly I like fem Bagheera, as there wasn't a lot of female protagonists in the original Jungle Book.


End file.
